


Association

by jeejaschocolate



Series: Change-Up [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control Issues, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Navigating mental health issues, Romance, Trust Issues, bottom!Satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follows "Alter") Whenever they want something, the three of them have a way of working through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, still here, still doing this. I wanted to spend some time on snapshots of their developing relationships--pure drabble for the most part. Lovely, sexy drabble... But I also had an idea for an actual plot piece, so I decided to put them all together. 
> 
> Two chapters to keep it from getting too long. Enjoy!

Ranmaru sighed. “Seriously?” he asked, under his breath.

It was the middle of fall. Both STARISH and Quartet Night had taken the summer off from their rivalry to enjoy some much needed vacation—with respective side projects happening all around them. Before they knew it, summer had come and gone. Now the weather was getting cold again. 

Natsuki pulled his scarf tighter and bent down. He was picking up acorns on the sidewalk, presumably to feed the squirrels in the park. Ranmaru stood off to the side, lighting a cigarette like the contemplative hard-ass he was. He took a long drag and pretended he was not with Natsuki.

Of course, he was with Natsuki. The two had been continuing some kind of…relationship (or something) for months. After they had confessed to each other that night, it was all surprisingly easy. Natsuki would text him to meet, Ranmaru would send back a one word response (if that) but then show up right on time anyway. They would pass the time together, doing whatever came naturally.

For times when that meant unbridled fucking, Natsuki and Ranmaru were careful to rent out a hotel room. Using aliases, of course, and different hotels each time. It was not like they wanted to advertise their relationship to the public—that would be the last thing either of them wanted for their careers, some gay sex scandal. Not to mention, getting kicked out of Star Academy. Ostensibly, anyway.

But other times, the two enjoyed going out together casually. They went to clubs, both of them loved to dance. They went to shows for a variety of Ranmaru’s ex-band mates, and, once, a Piyo-Piyo concert (which Ranmaru attended incognito). Whenever they ran into someone they knew, they would just explain it away as being friends or that they were working on some project together. Honestly, no one asked too many questions because most people were busy asking about their next albums. 

For that, the two of them were grateful. 

Sometimes, they walked aimlessly through the gardens, visiting places that Natsuki swore were the most beautiful in the city. Ranmaru went along, saying little, but not being pressured to do much else. He would never admit to it, but he loved just watching Natsuki engaged in whatever activity held his interest. As embarrassing as those occasionally were, Ranmaru stuck around for the ride. 

“You know, you shouldn’t smoke, Ran-chan. It’s bad for your health.” Natuski continued to root around the fallen leaves for intact nuts, without looking up at his partner.

Ranmaru exhaled a long puff of smoke. He stared at Natsuki with a flat expression. “Oh yeah, and feeding wild animals is good for you.”

Natsuki stood up, counting how many nuts he had found. He shrugged and looked over at Ranmaru with a smile. “Let’s see how many we can find!”

Sighing again, Ranmaru trailed behind Natsuki as the younger boy ran ahead to the community park. Natsuki seemed to know exactly where he was going as he found a large tree somewhat secluded from the rest of the park.

Sitting down, cross-legged and content, Natsuki placed some nuts a few feet away from him. “Now we wait.” 

“Waiting. Great.” Ranmaru leaned against the tree and continued smoking. He frowned as the cigarette burned down to the tip. After tossing it away, he reached into his pocket for another one. 

Just as he brought the lighter to his lips, he caught sight of a small, furry animal sniffing around the nut Natsuki had placed. He paused for a moment, keeping the unlit cigarette perched between his lips. 

The animal—looked like a chipmunk, maybe—hesitantly started eating the nut. Natsuki giggled softly and placed more nuts in front of his new furry friend.

Ranmaru’s heterochromatic eyes stared in disbelief, then blinked slowly. He shook his head and turned away, lighting his cigarette after all. As he smoked, he thought about how cold it was. Ranmaru hated the cold. He rubbed his ear in irritation, trying to bring back the circulation.

Suddenly, Ranmaru felt fingers wrap around his other ear. A thumb and forefinger, almost like a pinch. Startled, he turned around with a growl, only to find Natsuki standing there with a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

“Cold?” Natsuki asked, tilting his head to one side.

Ranmaru shrugged and looked to the side. He tossed his second cigarette away and jammed his hands in his pockets. “I’m fine,” he mumbled.

“Mmm,” Natsuki said, making a sound like he had heard. But he wrapped both hands around Ranmaru’s ears anyway, rubbing the cartilage gently. 

Warmth trickled back into the older man’s ears. Natsuki’s hands were, as always, gentle but knowing—confident in their ability to make Ranmaru feel better. The familiarity of that touch, and the comfort that went with it, made the silver-haired man blush.

“Better?” Natsuki asked after a while.

Ranmaru nodded, not saying anything.

“Good.” 

Humming quietly, Natsuki grabbed one of Ranmaru’s hands and started walking back in the direction of the school. They were past the point of Ranmaru arguing about holding hands in public. It felt too good to stop.

As they made their way back, Ranmaru held onto his boyfriend’s hand and said quietly, “I don’t know why you have to do things like that. Feeding animals and shit.” 

Natsuki laughed. “Because the chipmunks are so cute!” He looked at Ranmaru slyly out of the corner of his eye. “But…not as cute as you, Ran-chan.”

With that, the younger man dropped hands and reached around to gently squeeze Ranmaru’s backside.

The older man grunted and turned bright red. He should have know Natsuki would turn this around on him. He was good at that.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“You need to be quieter, Ran-chan. Someone might hear us…”

Sometimes, waiting for a hotel room was too difficult.

“…Your fault…” Ranmaru said between breaths.

It really was. Natsuki had been staring at him all through practice, catching his eye on purpose but making it look like an accident for everyone else. How the hell did the kid stay so focused on singing when he was so preoccupied giving eyes at his boyfriend? It was anyone’s guess. But sing Natsuki did, embellishing the dance moves with his hips, winking at Ranmaru after a particularly hard thrust. The blonde even dared to point directly at Ranmaru during the final chorus of “I need you.” 

What was the silver haired man supposed to do? 

Ranmaru hung around after rehearsal, taking time drinking water until almost everyone else had left. Then he walked up behind Natsuki and grabbed onto his sleeve. Without turning around, Natuski called out to his friends to tell them to go on ahead. Leaving through a side door, the two lovers held hands and laughed as they searched for somewhere to go. 

They managed to make it to the library at least. Not that it was easy, what with Ranmaru pinning Natsuki up against a wall every few seconds when he could not keep his hands to himself. The younger man was grabbing fistfuls of his partner’s ass, biting and sucking at his neck, before dragging them onward to a more private place.

Here, between the long unused shelves of old sheet music, they could finally give in to each other. They kissed and touched, pulling off clothes as they went. Natsuki reminded Ranmaru he needed to be quieter, even while licking the older man’s nipples teasingly.

Eventually, Natsuki grabbed a hold of Ranmaru’s hips and flipped him around, pinning him face-first against a shelf. The silver-haired man held onto the metal and bent forward slightly, baring himself to his lover.

Natuski prepped him with a trusty bottle of lube (actual lube this time, they always planned ahead now), hands trembling slightly in anticipation. Still, the younger man took his time, moving slowly in and out of his friend, running his other hand over Ranmaru’s lips for extra stimulation.

Ranmaru licked Natsuki’s fingers and tried to move his hips back and forth, hoping to speed things up. But Natsuki just giggled and kept his pace.

Growling frustration, Ranmaru whipped his head around to face his lover. “Natsuki, for fuck’s sake!” he shouted.

“Shh, shh,” Natsuki said, pulling out of the older man to rub his shoulders gently. “This is a library, Ran-chan. You’re being too loud…” 

Ranmaru groaned and leaned his head against the shelf. “Yeah, because we’re both naked and I’m waiting for you to get the hell on with it.”

Natsuki giggled and wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock confidently. “Poor, impatient Ran-chan,” the blonde whispered. 

Wasting no more time, Natsuki put himself into position and entered Ranmaru. The bassist shivered and moaned as he was penetrated by that cock, finally feeling some relief after wanting Natsuki to do this for most of the morning and afternoon. 

“There you go. Better, right?” Natsuki crooned as he fucked him.

Ranmaru dug his fingers into the shelf and handed over all his control to Natsuki, who stroked him and fucked him with increasing speed. The blonde had his arm up against the side of Ranmaru’s face, leaning his weight against the shelf to balance himself. The older man kissed Natsuki’s shoulder and bicep, coming apart as he felt strong muscle against his lips.

One particularly hard thrust and Ranmaru yelled, breaking the thick silence of the library. They heard some people start to clamor around, whispering amongst themselves in alarm. 

Ranmaru clapped a hand over his own mouth, feeling his face burn as he realized they might be caught. But…there was no way they could stop now…

“You can bite down on my arm if you need to,” Natsuki offered, speeding up his pace to an almost brutal level. “Don’t worry…not much longer…”

Trusting his friend, Ranmaru bit down hard on Natsuki’s bicep. The younger man groaned but did not flinch. He rode Ranmaru harder and harder, until both of them found an intense release. 

All the energy left Ranmaru’s body as he came back to earth after that orgasm. He let himself slide down to floor to catch his breath. 

Natsuki, for his part was pulling on clothes, a shirt and pants—forgetting underwear, but enough to look decent.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, a curious library clerk (one of the many administrative workers around Saotome Academy). Natsuki leaned in front of Ranmaru, covering his lover’s legs with his coat. Ranmaru squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was no way he could move fast enough to put his clothes back on. Damn it, now everyone would find out about him, Ranmaru, getting it from Natsuki…

“Oh, sorry, was I being too loud?” 

Ranmaru opened his eyes. Natsuki had his back turned, facing whoever had just found them. In one hand he held a book, gesturing wildly to an open page. “I can’t help it—I just find Rachmaninov’s early work so fascinating, don’t you?”

As he sat there, Ranmaru realized that Natsuki was completely blocking him from view. The kid had a wide body and he stood over his older friend. As a result, the clerk just sighed and walked away. 

Ranmaru let out a long breath when they were finally alone again. Natsuki turned around with a smile on his face. “See?” he said. “Not to worry. Good thing I recognized the piece…” Delicately, he placed the sheet music back in its spot on the shelf.

The silver haired man was speechless. He stared at Natsuki with wide eyes, both grey and purple.

Natsuki sat down next to him. He wore a questioning look. “You ok?” he asked. Scratching the side of his face, he added, “Sorry if I was too rough there…”

Ranmaru shook his head softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it right away, not sure what would come out. In truth, he wanted to thank Natsuki, profusely even, but he had no idea how to start. He was not used to saying thank you, let alone a heartfelt thanks like that…

“Well that’s good,” Natsuki replied anyway, flashing his usual smile. 

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Ranmaru still did not know what to say. Why was Natsuki so damn unreadable sometimes?

“Ummm…that’s…” Ranmaru managed, trying to form the words.

As if he had not heard, Natsuki kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and quickly stood up. “Come on, put your clothes on,” he said. “Everyone else is probably looking for us.” 

Ranmaru nodded and put on clothes as Natsuki handed them to him. Well, the moment was gone. He had missed his chance to say anything. That was a relief, in a lot of ways.

But still. Ranmaru would never forget how Natsuki had covered for him like that. It meant a great deal to the rock idol.

___________________________________________________________________

 

As part of their relationship, Ranmaru spent a good deal of time with Satsuki as well. After a while, Ranmaru had some clue as to when the switch would happen. There were patterns to it. For instance, Natsuki always took his glasses off right before bed (as most people did), so Ranmaru could expect to see Satsuki right before falling asleep and waking up in the morning. Also, Natsuki sometimes took his glasses off when he started composing—explaining that it “helped him concentrate.” So, if Ranmaru hung around, he would meet Satsuki when Natsuki took his weekly composing time. 

But beyond that, Ranmaru had very little way of knowing when the switch would happen, when Natsuki would decide to take his glasses off. It seemed to happen randomly sometimes. Like, just as they were walking in the door to their hotel room for the weekend. Suddenly Natsuki would say, “Oh, is there something on my glasses?” and Ranmaru would know that he was in for it. Other times, they would be sitting watching TV and Ranmaru would happen to turn around and find himself face to face with Satsuki, primed and ready to go.

All of this led Ranmaru to believe that, in some ways at least, Satsuki had a mind of his own. He was able to press against Natsuki’s will somehow and make himself appear whenever he wanted something from Ranmaru. This, of course, led to many other questions—like how did the two personalities exist in tandem to each other? And more importantly, why was Natsuki like this?

But Ranmaru found that it was better not to ask too many questions. He did some research online about Dissociative Identity Disorder, only to find that the condition was almost always the result of extreme abuse in early childhood. Reading that profoundly upset the bassist. He had no desire to know what Natsuki had been through that could fracture his psyche in such a way. Better to leave well enough alone.

And anyway, Ranmaru was not bothered by the situation at all. As it stood, Ranmaru was addicted to any kind of attention from the blonde, whether it was Satsuki or Natsuki. Both personalities had their upsides and their downsides. But overwhelmingly, in both cases, the good outweighed the bad.

So Ranmaru was more than content with their relationship the way it was: Three personalities dating each other at the same time. He spent most of his time with Natsuki, but looked forward to his time with Satsuki.

The reasons for being excited whenever Satsuki was around? Well. For one, Satsuki was very unpredictable. There was excitement in that by itself. Besides that, Satsuki always had some…precise interests, when it came to sex. Ranmaru was never disappointed.

On one occasion, Satsuki showed up right when Ranmaru and Natsuki had begun to make out. Ranmaru was laying flat on his back, arms wrapped around Natsuki. They kissed and touched each other—getting ready for a night of great sex. Suddenly, Natsuki frowned and leaned back. Slightly alarmed, Ranmaru watched as Natsuki scratched his forehead. Then, without warning, he pulled his glasses off with one hand.

Ranmaru blinked apprehensively, waiting for Satsuki to open his eyes again. When he did, the green-eyed man had a look of intense lust on his face.

“W-what—” Ranmaru began to ask, rather pointlessly trying to find out what Satsuki wanted from him.

Satsuki growled and started ripping off Ranmaru’s clothes. The older man tried to protest—the blonde was actually ripping garments that Ranmaru had spent a fair amount of money on, tearing off buttons and pulling apart seams on the sleeves in haste. Still, Satsuki only stopped when Ranmaru was completely naked, panting and wide-eyed.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Satsuki grumbled.

Ranmaru did as he was told, finding that he was already way too turned on to do anything else.

Satsuki was always the rougher lover, compared to Natsuki anyway—and probably compared to pretty much anyone. But Ranmaru had no complaints. In fact, he was extremely possessive of Satsuki’s attention, wanting to be the one that Satsuki could be as rough as he wanted with. He wanted to be Satsuki’s best; the most compliant, willing sub Satsuki had ever had. 

No point in asking why. Obviously, Ranmaru got off on it. 

That night, Satsuki tied Ranmaru’s hands to the bed, using both their belts as rope. Once he was tied down, with very little wiggle room, Satsuki stuck his tie in Ranmaru’s mouth. He wrapped it around the older man’s head, holding onto the ends at the back. Effectively, he had made a kind of bridle for Ranmaru. Which of course he used to the fullest extent.

As he fucked Ranmaru that night, Satsuki pulled tightly on the bridle, forcing Ranmaru’s body to meet his thrusts mercilessly. The feeling of being controlled so throughly made the silver-haired man light-headed, until all he could think about was getting off. In truth, Ranmaru came twice before Satsuki finally gave in and came as well.

When Satsuki took the bridle off and untied him, Ranmaru looked up at his lover in a daze. Satsuki stroked his head and kissed him gently, whispering, “I knew you would like it.” 

Ranmaru moaned quietly and kissed him back. The older man had no more walls left to put up. 


	2. Still Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the plot piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's your OTP when you ship them having lots of crazy sex the same way you ship them watching animal planet. Yeah.

One night, Ranmaru and Natsuki were enjoying their time in a hotel. Both of them had just finished touring and they were more than a little exhausted. It felt good to finally see each other after some months apart. Natsuki had already squeezed Ranmaru tightly and smothered him with kisses, which Ranmaru pretended to endure. In truth, the older man finally felt some life trickling back into him with those kisses. …No need to admit that, though.

Afterward, they fell asleep in front of the TV, watching a nature documentary on whales—which Natsuki proclaimed to love but then passed out after almost five minutes. Ranmaru followed him quickly.

When they woke up, Natsuki took a long, thorough shower. Ranmaru decided to flip through a magazine he brought with him. Honestly, he hated all the tabloid crap, but paying attention to it was an important part of being an idol. So he read all about Cecil’s new reality show and Syo’s new action movie. Nanami had agreed to compose the soundtracks. Made sense.

Ranmaru heard the shower turn off. He was not sure if Natsuki or Satsuki would come out, occasions like showering and such were always a guess, but he would be happy with either.

When the door opened, Ranmaru flicked his eyes over to take in the sight. Sure enough, there was Satsuki, towel-drying his hair and wearing the cotton robe provided by the hotel. The front was hanging open, flippantly showing off all of Satsuki’s naked front, which Natsuki would probably have had the decency to cover up (but maybe not). 

Satsuki grunted out a greeting while Ranmaru stared at him in appreciation. 

“Take your contact out,” Satsuki grumbled. “Not good to sleep in those things.”

Ranmaru’s lips twitched in a kind of smile. Always the over-protective one, whether it was Natsuki or Satsuki. He said nothing, but after a few minutes he did in fact take out his contact, making his eyes both grey and natural. Trying to get comfortable, the older man slipped into a casual yukata. 

Now it was Satsuki’s turn to stare in appreciation. He smirked as Ranmaru wrapped the yukata around his front. The grey-eyed man did not meet his gaze, but it excited him enough just to know that it was there.

They sat together on the bed. The nature documentary had turned into an animal rescue show, which Satsuki seemed to be interested in. Ranmaru always found it so depressing to watch abused animals get pulled from the brink of death and disease, but he could not remember Satsuki ever being interested in something on TV. So he watched Satsuki watching the program, sighing internally in relief whenever an animal got its happy ending.

“Happy now?” Ranmaru asked with a smile, once the program had finished.

Satsuki grunted again and turned his back to Ranmaru. Not out of the question, but still somewhat unusual for the blonde. So Ranmaru turned off the TV and moved to sit behind him. 

The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around Satsuki, kissing the back of his neck. “You ok?” he asked quietly.

Satsuki nodded but did not say anything, nor did he return the affection. Once Ranmaru registered Satsuki’s stillness, he pulled away and sat down next to Satsuki on the edge of the bed. If his partner was not into it, there had to be a reason.

“Just tell me what it is,” Ranmaru demanded after a moment. All this waiting and worrying was making his heart beat a little faster. He hated that.

It took about another minute for Satsuki to respond. Finally he said softly, “That show reminds me of us.”

Ranmaru blinked in confusion. “You and me?”

Satsuki shook his head. “No. Me and Natsuki.” 

At that, Ranmaru frowned. Did that mean that one of them was the abused animal, one of them a rescuer? It did not take a genius to figure out which was which.

“But Natsuki has gotten much stronger,” Satsuki said after a while. “Maybe one day I won’t need to be here anymore.”

There was a long pause. Ranmaru had never considered that possibility. Sure, Natsuki was strong enough on his own, but…how could he give up a piece of his identity like that? Satsuki was a part of him so strongly rooted that the guy had his own name and identity. Could anyone just discard something like that? And…how would Ranmaru feel about the change? He hated to think that last question. It felt selfish, but the truth was the truth. If Satsuki disappeared, it would feel like they had lost a part of their relationship. 

“Is it…a good thing if you go away?” Ranmaru asked finally.

Satsuki chuckled darkly. “A good thing for who?” he said, staring back at Ranmaru.

No way to answer that. Not yet, anyway.

“But who knows,” Satsuki said with a sigh, stretching his arms above his head. He seemed suddenly more at ease. “Not like I can predict the future. I just come when I’m needed.”

Ranmaru smirked. “So you’re needed here, right now?” He meant it to sound sexy, but…eh. Not his strongest play.

“Yup,” Satsuki answered. He moved over to lay down against the pillows. “There’s something Natsuki’s been wanting for a while. He was thinking about it a lot on tour.”

“Well…can’t he just tell me?” Ranmaru said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Satsuki shook his head. “He’s nervous. You haven’t done it before and he doesn’t want you to feel pressured. He cares a lot about turning you off, you know.”

“But that’s…” Ranmaru looked to the side. He was never turned off by Natsuki, but he figured that he was good at giving that impression. Sometimes. He made a mental note to try harder in the future.

“Yeah. So here I am.” Satsuki leaned back, nestling himself in the pillows. “I forgot how good it feels to be me. Standing around watching those STARISH guys perform night after night.”

“Umm…” Ranmaru said. That statement just raised so many questions.

Satsuki continued on, ignoring the sound. “So. I’ll tell you what it is.” 

All smile gone from his face, Satsuki sat up and narrowed his eyes at Ranmaru. He seemed to be sizing the older man up, as if gauging his body for some task. As much as Ranmaru felt unsettled by that, he could not deny being turned on by the intense look all the same.

Satsuki grinned. Then, without preamble, he said, “Natsuki wants you to top him.”

Ranmaru almost laughed out loud. He snorted a bit, out of reflex.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow in response.

“That’s it?” the silver-haired man asked. “I thought it would be…something more…I don’t know…”

Shaking his head, Satsuki sighed. “What do you mean, ‘that’s it?’ Have you ever topped someone before?”

Ranmaru opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked to the side. In truth, he had not. 

Waiting for a response, the blonde tilted his to the side smugly. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Come on, how hard could it be? I mean, it’s not like I don’t know how it works…” 

“Well that’s true,” Satsuki said, laughing slightly. “Still. Natsuki is not… so used to bottoming either. So I want to make sure you know how to do it properly.” 

From the look on the younger man’s face, he was deadly serious. He went on to say, “I guess it’s my job to make a man out of you.”

Ranmaru blushed and clicked his teeth. “Hey…come on…” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Were they about to do this? Was Ranmaru about to top Satsuki? 

As soon as the thought made its way through his mind, his libido lit like a match. Without any more need to think about it, Ranmaru definitely wanted to do this. He had gotten hard in record time…still wearing nothing but a yukata…

Seeing the outline of his lover’s hard on, Satsuki smirked. “So I guess that means you’re into this. Good.” 

Grabbing his lover’s hand, Satsuki kissed the backs of Ranmaru’s fingers. He was going slowly, almost gently. The act itself caused Ranmaru to keep still. He had never seen Satsuki so gentle before. The sight of all that wild power, those intense green eyes, carefully focused on giving him soft kisses…it was mesmerizing.

Shivering, Ranmaru brought his hand to Satsuki’s face. He kissed the younger man’s forehead, smiling as ideas of what they were about to do ran through his head. Burying his face in Satsuki’s curls, Ranmaru whispered in the blonde’s ear, “Tell me what you like, okay?”

Satsuki said nothing. He turned his face to kiss Ranmaru. 

They kissed for a while, both of them unsure how to proceed. Out of habit, they were used to Ranmaru resorting to being the uke almost right away, Satsuki taking the control. But this time, Satsuki remained passive. He did not dominate the kiss. Instead, they just explored each other for a bit.

Finally, Satsuki growled in impatience. “Are you going to do something here?” 

Motivated by the challenge, Ranamru grabbed Satsuki’s shoulders and pushed him down on his back. For a moment, a split second, Satsuki’s eyes widened in surprise—unused to feeling Ranmaru’s strength like that. Of course, the look passed in less than a second, but Ranmaru caught it. He grinned wildly in response.

Satsuki huffed. “So now you’ve got me,” he began. “What are you going to do with me?”

The older man paused, legitimately considering it for a while. Then he finally said, “I’m going to take my time with you. Let you enjoy it.”

Before Satsuki could comment, Ranmaru slid open the younger man’s robe, running his hands up Satsuki’s sides. He kissed his lover’s sternum and downward, enjoying how Satsuki’s abdomen muscles tensed in response. Getting the picture, Ranmaru licked Satsuki’s navel once, passing his tongue through the dip teasingly.

Satsuki gasped, hips twitching briefly.

“Are you sensitive here?” Ranmaru asked, licking his bellybutton again out of spite.

Sure enough, Satsuki reacted the same way, this time with a slight groan. As if that proved something, Ranmaru looked up at his lover with a smile. 

“Alright,” Satsuki said, appearing slightly out of breath. Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? “Now you know where I’m sensitive. How are you going to use that?”

Ranmaru shook his head in disbelief. Why was Satsuki making this a thing? “Look, I’m not a total idiot, alright?” he said. “Just relax. Lay back and let me handle this.”

Satsuki seemed unsure. Shaking his head again, Ranmaru leaned down and lapped again at Satsuki’s navel. The blonde shouted out some guttural sounds.  When he felt Satsuki had had enough, Ranmaru trailed downward, kissing the soft skin between his lover’s thigh and groin. His face was right up against Satsuki’s pretty cock, which made his mouth water, but Ranmaru knew he had already blown Satsuki plenty of times. This time he wanted to try something different.

He kissed his way down Satsuki’s leg, nipping at the sensitive flesh on the blonde’s thigh. From the side, Ranmaru saw how his lover was already fisting the sheets. He knew it was not because of an intense pleasure, (Ranmaru was not that good, after all), but rather because of how much Satsuki was holding himself back. It was obvious how much laying down and taking it went against the younger man’s grain.

Ranmaru reached out and grabbed Satsuki’s clenched hand. He looked up at Satsuki to find him staring back at him with wide, unsure eyes, mouth twisted into a grimace.

“Satsuki, are you really ok with this?” Ranmaru asked, concerned. “I mean you don’t look like you’re enjoying it…”

Satsuki growled and sat up. “If this were any other night, you would be under me by now, you brat,” he spat. Satsuki only called Ranmaru a brat when the older man was being naughty as a sub. Ranmaru flinched to hear the word.

“We can stop…if you want…” the silver haired man tried.

Satsuki glanced to the side. Then, he shook his head hard. “No. This is for Natsuki.” He let himself lie back down. “Keep going.” 

Ranmaru sighed. This was not nearly as easy as he thought. “Ok, but if we’re going to do this, you need to trust me.” He looked hard in Satsuki’s direction, hoping to meet the younger man’s gaze. “Please trust me?”

Satsuki sighed and fixed him with a cold stare. “You have to earn my trust, brat. That’s the whole point of this.” 

It kind of hurt to hear those words, Ranmaru could admit that to himself. Did Satsuki really not trust him? Did that mean that, deep down, Natsuki did not trust him either? 

Well, he would just have to fix that. If he could. Obviously, they were a couple with enough trust issues to spare between the three of them, but Natsuki and Satsuki had broken down Ranmaru’s walls long ago. Now he wanted them to feel the same way.

So, Ranmaru bent down to kiss the back of Satsuki’s hand, as if Satsuki were a princess. He smirked at the tongue-in-check reference, but Satsuki just eyed him cautiously.

Moving forward, Ranmaru kissed Satsuki’s knee, making his way down the rest of his lover’s leg. He kneaded the skin of Satsuki’s calf, feeling the tight muscle there and getting harder as a response. Chances were, he would never stop being attracted to Satsuki/Natsuki’s sexy body. It felt good to know that.

When he reached Satsuki’s ankle, Ranmaru held out his tongue and dragged it across the side of Satsuki’s foot until he reached his toes. Holding his leg slightly higher for a better position, Ranmaru kissed each of Satsuki’s toes one by one. Eventually, he saw them start to twitch—proving he was headed in the right direction. Smiling, Ranmaru licked the sensitive bottom of Satsuki’s toes, wiggling his tongue back and forth.

Satsuki jerked, sitting up on his elbows. His eyes never left Ranmaru’s face as he watched his lover lick his toes…and eventually even suck one of his middle toes inside his mouth.

Unexpectedly, Satsuki yelped in response. His foot twisted against the unnatural sensation, but Ranmaru held him firm. The older man sucked and licked at each and every one of Satsuki’s toes, as if each one were a tiny cock he wanted to feel inside his mouth.

From this angle, Ranmaru had a very good view of how his tongue work made Satsuki’s dick get hard and start to throb. It seemed he had picked the right spot to arouse his difficult lover. He tickled Satsuki’s sole with his tongue.

“Ah!” Satsuki cried out, laying on his back once more. His eyes were starting to close in pleasure. 

Ranmaru finally felt like he had the upper hand. He gently placed Satsuki’s leg back on the bed to work on the blonde’s other foot. As soon as those toes reached his lips, Ranmaru heard Satsuki cursing under his breath. 

Stealing a glance at Satsuki once again, Ranmaru was met with the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, eyes squeezed closed, head rolling from side to side, cock at full attention, with a tiny bit of liquid at the top. He looked, for a moment, almost like Natsuki—thoroughly pleased, but vulnerable.

Dropping Satsuki’s leg, Ranmaru spoke quietly, “That feels good to you, huh?” 

Satsuki opened his eyes slightly and nodded. “…Yeah…” he said in a low voice.

“Good.” Ranmaru spread Satsuki’s legs wider and laid down between them. “That’s all I want.” 

Ranmaru pulled off his yukata so that he could lay naked, letting Satsuki see exactly how hard he was from all this. He wrapped a hand around Satsuki length in turn, hoping that the familiar feel of his hand would help Satsuki relax.

Stroking him like that, Ranmaru reached over to the bedside table where they put the lube (always first thing when they got into a new hotel room, no holds barred). Satsuki was moaning against the touch, but he still saw everything Ranmaru did. He watched as the older man poured lube on his fingers, getting them more slick than was probably necessary.

When he was ready, Ranmaru held onto Satsuki’s cock again and asked, “Ready?” 

He felt Satsuki go soft. “Go ahead,” the blonde said anyway. 

“No way,” Ranmaru replied. “I want you to enjoy this, remember?”

With that, Ranmaru bent down and took Satsuki’s cock in his mouth. In their time together, Ranmaru had learned how to thoroughly please his lover like this, so he used everything he could remember. Satsuki’s dick sprang back to life.

As he worked, Ranmaru reached down and pressed his fingers against Satsuki’s cheeks. Immediately, the younger man clenched and twisted away slightly. But Ranmaru paid it no mind. He just continued to suck Satsuki slowly, lapping at him the way he knew Satsuki liked. Eventually he tried again with his fingers and this time, Satsuki let him. 

Ranmaru moved as slowly as he could. Once he found Satsuki’s entrance, he spent plenty of time rubbing lube all over it until he felt that puckered hole start to open naturally.

Gently, for what felt like forever, Ranmaru pushed his finger inside. He was shocked briefly at how warm and soft Satsuki was inside. Like a hidden spot of pure humanity. Ranmaru let go off his lover’s cock as he considered the thought.

For his part, Satsuki was getting tighter and tighter. 

“Does it hurt?” Ranmaru asked.

Satsuki clicked his teeth with a grimace. “Dumbass,” he answered. “Of course it does.”

“Here, I know what will help,” Ranmaru assured him. He brought his face down to meet his finger, adding his tongue to the side of Satsuki’s entrance. He licked along the rim of his lover’s hole, hoping to relax the muscle.

The older man heard Satsuki groaning. After a moment, the blonde loosened up as well. Ranmaru figured he should keep going so he continued to lick the spot and added another finger. This time, Satsuki made a sound like he was in pain.

“You ok?” Ranmaru asked immediately, stopping everything.

“I’m fine,” Satsuki said, staring at him with a slightly pained look. “Just keep…with your tongue…”

Needing no more than that, Ranmaru kept moving his fingers inside Satsuki while he tongued him. He brought his free hand up to stroke the younger man’s cock in tandem. After many long minutes, Satsuki started to feel much looser. Ranmaru even felt the man’s hips start to move of their own accord, rising to meet Ranmaru’s hand on his cock and then falling back down on the fingers in his ass. 

Feeling Satsuki slowly relax under his touch was getting Ranmaru off like nothing else. Before he realized it, he had started humping the bed slightly, imagining what it would feel like to be sheathed in Satsuki’s tight heat…

“Hey!” Satsuki called. “Don’t come all over the sheets just yet. Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

Ranmaru sheepishly realized what had happened. He got up onto his knees and said, “You’re right, I was.”

The older man put himself into position at Satsuki’s entrance. Every nerve in his body was telling him to go for it, get in there, but still Ranmaru waited until he had a clear view of Satsuki’s face. 

“You alright with this?” Ranmaru asked softly, running his free hand down Satsuki’s face.

“Just do it already,” Satsuki said, not meeting his gaze. “Before I change my mind.”

It wasn’t the best, but it would have to do. Inch by inch, Ranmaru entered him.

Once they were finally connected, both of them lay breathless for a long moment. Ranmaru felt his blood throbbing all over his body, all his instincts telling him to drive forward hard, it felt so amazing. He had never been inside someone before. But if this is what it felt like, then…holy shit they needed to do this more often.

Yet, all the same, Ranmaru held himself still. Through tightly clenched eyes, he watched Satsuki adjusting to the feeling. Even though Ranmaru knew first hand how it must have felt, Satsuki’s face was surprisingly stoic. Confused at first, Ranmaru realized how much Satsuki was holding himself back. He worried for a second that his lover felt violated. 

But how could he fix that?

“You have no idea how good you feel right now,” Ranmaru said heavily. “This is my first time and I just…it’s amazing…” 

His hips twitched forward slightly and Satsuki grunted, freezing up completely. Ranmaru cursed himself for losing control. He needed to think of Satsuki and nothing else.

“Is this…your first time…doing it like this?” Ranmaru asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it nonetheless.

Satsuki grunted. He opened his eyes, cold green piercing straight through Ranmaru. “Of course it is.” 

Ranmaru’s spirit shrank for a moment, then he continued on twice as strong. “Then I’m glad,” he answered.

Satsuki frowned in confusion.

“I’m glad that I could be the one to give you this, Satsuki. I want you to know that I…that I don’t take this for granted.” Ranmaru held onto Satsuki’s cock possessively. 

With a smile, he added. “Now let me show you what I can do.”

Holding on to Satsuki’s legs, Ranmaru lifted his lover’s ankles until they rested on his shoulders. At this angle, Ranmaru could rock back and forth slowly, moving just enough to create some friction so that he would not lose his mind, but not enough for Satsuki to notice much of a difference.

On his knees, Ranmaru watched Satsuki’s face like a hawk. He waited for any slight signs of pleasure, every wince and bite of the lips, to let him know when to move harder. His end goal was to find that special spot he knew was somewhere in Satsuki, but…they would have to take it in baby steps.

Suddenly, Satsuki spoke. So low it was hard to hear. “You can…move however you like.” His eyes were looking somewhere far away. “It’s obvious how much you want to.”

“Look at me,” Ranmaru answered, his voice surprisingly demanding.

Satsuki’s eyes flicked over to him. 

“Just look at me and don’t think about anything else…” Ranmaru fit Satsuki’s legs higher on his shoulders, pushing deeper inside until Satsuki moaned softly.

It was a start. Staying lodged deeply within him, Ranmaru moved his hips side to side, up and down, anything to stay where Satsuki wanted him. 

He watched as Satsuki’s face dissolved into pleasure. Fraction by fraction, the younger man gave himself over to Ranmaru. He was starting to breathe heavily, fisting the sheets again but this time…it was clearly from enjoyment.

Moving even farther in and twisting the angle slightly, Ranmaru grit his teeth as he explored Satsuki’s body from the inside. He was working up a fine sweat, from keeping himself in control and from Satsuki’s unbelievable heat that seemed to claim Ranmaru’s body for itself.

Eventually, Ranmaru’s knee slipped slightly and he lurched forward. Every muscle in Satsuki’s tense form clenched and released suddenly.

“I’m sorry!” Ranmaru said quickly, thinking maybe it was a lost cause. “Are you—”

“Do that again.” 

“What?” Ranmaru asked, confused by the searching look on Satsuki’s face.

“I said. Do that. Again.” Satsuki’s eyes bore into Ranmaru, their usual demanding glance, but this time it was edged with pure need.

Finally Ranmaru put two and two together. He had found it at last! “Damn right I will,” he said arrogantly.

From that moment on, Ranmaru drove into that spot on Satsuki. The angle was not quite right for him, he had to hold most of his weight awkwardly, but he could not have cared less. The look on Satsuki’s face, at first it looked like rage, then it dissolved into a needy, intense fury that pulled Ranmaru in alongside it until the older man was thrusting harder and harder, without hope of controlling his cadence. 

Satsuki writhed and yelled, his muscles expanding and contracting rapidly. He was out of control, entirely fixated on the pleasure Ranmaru was giving him. His blonde curls whipped around his face, sticking to his skin where sweat had pooled. 

Ranmaru fell in love with that face. It was mind-numbing to see Satsuki in that state—as if he had released some kind of beautiful, primal form that only Ranmaru had ever gotten to see.

“Do it…” Satsuki said eventually, panting between breaths. “Fuck me, Ranmaru…You’ve got it, that’s it…Just fuck me…” 

Hearing those words pushed Ranmaru right over the edge and he came hard inside Satsuki, doubling over his lover and squeezing perhaps a little too tightly on the younger man’s dick. Far from being upset, the extra stimulation brought Satsuki over the edge as well and he climaxed into Ranmaru’s hand.

They lay in a heap, neither of them bothering to move even a little. They were still breathing heavily and it felt like they were sharing the same air breath by breath. It seemed natural after what they had just done.

Eventually, Ranmaru’s eyes fixed onto Satsuki’s hand. He had unclenched the sheets finally and those long slender fingers were at rest, palm up. Gathering some strength, Ranmaru reached out and held Satsuki’s hand. At first Satsuki flinched, but he soon relaxed and held his hand in return.

Lacing their fingers together, Ranmaru sat up. He regarded his disheveled lover with a smile. Surprisingly, Satsuki looked up at him and smiled back.

“I…” Satsuki began, appearing to be at a loss for one. “I didn’t think I would…”

“Heh. You didn’t think you would come?” Ranmaru finished the sentence for him.

Satsuki nodded, holding Ranmaru’s hand more tightly.

Ranmaru pulled out and settled himself down alongside Satsuki. The whole time, he kept their hands intertwined firmly. He would not take that away.

“So,” Ranmaru began, kissing Satsuki’s neck once. “Do you trust me now?”

Satsuki chuckled. He waited for a moment before saying, “You’re…not bad.” Then, in a rush, he flipped their positions and straddled Ranmaru’s hips. “But I’m still better,” he crooned.

Ranmaru laughed. “No one’s arguing that…”

It did occur to the bassist that Satsuki had not answered the question, but he figured it was enough. For one night.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

The following morning, Ranmaru and Natsuki went out for breakfast somewhere local. The whole time, Ranmaru could not keep a smirk to himself as Natsuki shifted uncomfortably in the seating booth.

“Did I…fall down yesterday, Ran-chan?” Natsuki asked confusedly. 

“Yeah, I think you did,” Ranmaru answered noncommittally. Right on my cock, he added in his head. The silver haired man shoveled more food in his mouth to keep quiet.

When they got back to the hotel room, they laid on the bed enjoying the last few moments of their brief time together. 

Natsuki sighed. “Well, I guess we better pack our things and head back to Saotome…”

“Wait a minute, Natsuki.”

“Hmm?” The bespectacled blonde tilted his head curiously. 

“Was there…something you wanted to ask me?” Ranmaru was grinning a wicked grin, back to his heterochromatic gaze.

Natsuki raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Like…something you wanted to try? Just once at least?”

Natsuki laughed nervously. “Uh, well…”

“Because there’s something I want to do right now,” Ranmaru said leaning closer to his lover. “I want to top you so hard you forget your own name.”

Natsuki doubled over in laughter and then straightened up, blushing hard. “R-ran-chan…what brought this on?”

“I just have a feeling it will be great,” Ranmaru answered. A very strong feeling, he thought. 

Natsuki looked at Ranmaru hard in that disarming way he had. “Actually I’ve…been wanting the same thing lately. But I didn’t know  if you would be okay with it…considering we’ve never done that before…”

Ranmaru pushed Natsuki onto his back suddenly. “Don’t worry, I know just what to do.” 

 

 

 

 

(“Oh Ran-chan, I’ve waited so long for this! Wait, what should I call you when you’re on top of me? Ran-sama?”

“Nnh.”

“No, Kurosaki-sama!"

“Ugh, that’s what they used to call my dad.”

“Ok… how about senpai?”

“…Hell yes.”

“Oh, senpai…I want you so bad…”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long smut, part a million. 
> 
> At first, I had this idea in my head of Satsuki being like this power-bottom, but then I thought it would be so much more delicious if he starts out trying to go for that and then slowly just becomes a regular bottom...so that's what I wrote!
> 
> 1000% love for this ship! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
